Twilight
by the red 1
Summary: One shot. One sided Riku x Kairi, some Sora x Kairi. After returning home, Riku finds his world falling apart, all because of this little thing called destiny.


**Twilight**

**One-shot**

**The Red 1**

(So, I was replaying Kingdom Hearts 2, and I still hate the way they ended things for Riku. I mean, besides the whole thing about not having much screen time, just the whole way that he was rejected from the "happy ending" just bugs me. So…I made this to make up for it……in my mind at lest.)

**Start**

Why did it make him sick to look at the scene in front of him? Sure, he should be happy that he and Sora had finally made it back home, and Kairi was even there waiting for them. At lest that's what Riku had first thought when he saw his redhead friend standing on the shore of the play island, waving her hands and smiling. But Kairi, like Donald and Goofy, hadn't been waiting for _them_; they had been waiting for _him._ They had been waiting for Sora.

As Sora and Kairi went through their whole "I'm so happy to see you, lets just stare at each other and forget everyone else," moment, Riku was glad that someone noticed he was there. King Mickey jumped up, doing a rather bad job at trying to knock Riku off his feet in a hug. As Riku caught the small mouse king and set him back on the ground, he looked over to notice that Sora and Kairi were still staring at each other, ignoring everything else.

As Sora stood up, Kairi giving him and helping hand, Riku noticed that Donald and Goofy were whispering something behind the two "lovebirds." With a grin, or as close as you can get when you have a beak, Donald pushed against the back of Kairi's knees, causing her to fall forwards. Sora, being the "hero" that he was, moved forwards to catch the redhead, only to lose his footing and fall backwards, Kairi landing on top of him.

As the two friends started laughing, Riku noticed with a slight wave of panic, that their heads were starting to get closer to the others. Riku had wanted to yell, and splash them with water, or anything to stop what happened next, but he found that he couldn't move, or speak. All Riku could do was watch as Sora and Kairi kissed.

Riku, who had been to the deepest depths of darkness, seen peoples heats get twisted into the hideous form of heartless, and seen peoples body and soul be brutally mutated into a nobody, found that seeing Sora and Kairi kiss was something that would haunt him till his dieing day.

As the two finally broke the kiss, Kairi stood up, swaying a couple of times, before helping Sora up again. The next couple of minutes became a blur of goodbyes, and before Riku knew it, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy had left, leaving the three teens alone. "We need to get back to the main island; I'm sure you're parents want to know that you okay." Kairi said, as she pulled Sora along beside her.

Riku noticed, much to his dismay that his two friends hadn't even bothered to notice he was limping from the blow he had taken from Xemnas. But as he watched Sora and Kairi hold hands, before kissing each other again, Riku realized that seeing that hurt more then the bloody gash across his back.

0-0-0

As Sora and Kairi had ran off to tell Sora's parents that he was back, Riku made the slow, long walk back to his house, limping as he went. By now the wound on his back had died the lower back of his shirt crimson, not to mention his pants were a matching color. Normally he would have cast a cure spell, but he had no energy left.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Riku made it to his house. Lifting his arm weakly, Riku hit the door a couple of times. There was the sound of footsteps, followed by the door opening. "Can I help y-Riku?!" And older male voice cried out. By now, Riku couldn't hold back the darkness anymore, and collapsed on the ground.

0-0-0

Riku awoke on his stomach, feeling tired. In fact, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but a pain in his lower back was dragging him back to reality. Opening his eyes, Riku could see his old clothes neatly folded, the blood having been washed out, and the hole in his shirt fixed. Looking over at the small dresser beside his bed, Riku saw a note sitting there.

"_Riku, you're father and I had been in the middle of packing for trip we have to take out at sea for work when you came back home. We'll be gone for a week, but when we get back, we want you to tell use everything that happened to you. I've asked Mrs. Hikari _(Sora's mom)_ to look after you while I'm gone. We'll be back soon I love you._

_-Love mom._

Giving a slight sigh, Riku pushed himself off the bed, wincing at the pain shooting through his back. Walking over to the pile of his clothes, Riku quickly grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. After changing back into his clothes, Riku made his way out to the kitchen. After quickly grabbing an apple, Riku slowly made his way over to the couch, and sat down on it.

After finishing the apple, Riku cast a cure spell on himself, thinking that he had enough energy to perform the spell. As he felt the pain melt away, Riku slowly undid the band-aids wrapped around his lower back. Taking a glance in a vanity mirror that his mom had set up in the living room, Riku smiled when he saw the wound was completely gone.

After giving his back a few tests, Riku smiled as he ran back into the kitchen to get something else to eat. However, he turned around when he hear the door open behind him. "Riku! What are you doing out of bed?" Aw, crap…

0-0-0

It had taken a lot of talking, and showing Mrs. Hikari that his wound had healed, but Riku had finally managed to get out of his house. Once he was free, Riku headed straight for the play island, ignoring all the looks he was getting from everyone else on the island. As he paddled the small rowboat out to the island, Riku could spot Kairi's red hair from almost anywhere.

As Riku paddled the boat up to the dock and jumped out, Riku spotted Kairi and Sora, standing by the deformed paopu tree. As he started heading towards the two, Riku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what they were doing. Kairi had just pulled a paopu fruit off the tree, and had broken it in half, giving half to Sora, before starting to eat the other part. As the two finished eating to fruit, they seemed to seal the "entwined destines" thing with a very long kiss.

Riku suddenly felt very light headed. Taking a few steeps back, Riku finally couldn't take it anymore, and did the first thing that came to mind: run and hide. Moving quickly, Riku was able to close the distance between him, and the small cave that the three of them had called the "secret place" in under three seconds. Sliding down into the cave, Riku made his way back into the farthest part of the cave, by the door that lead to the heart of the world.

Sliding to the ground with his back against the door, Riku stared at the ground blankly. It had to be a dream, right? I mean, Sora was the dim witted, overly happy, hero wan-be, wasn't he? He always had been. And Kairi was the elegant princess. The one boy's practically worshipped. She had been since the first time Sora and Kairi had meet here. They couldn't end up together, could they?

Looking over to his left, Riku say a rather badly drawn image, but the meaning behind it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was a drawing of Sora and Kairi giving each other a paopu fruit. Clinching his fist, Riku stared at the image in front of him, a mixture of emotions running through him.

"Come on Sora! You parents are going to want to know we shared a paopu fruit!" Kairi's voice cut through the air. For the next ten minutes, Riku just stared at the drawing in shock. But slowly, the shock was replaced by a burning anger. With a scream, Riku smashed his fist against the image, a dark blue flame around his fist. As the rock exploded when his fist hit, Riku bent his head slightly, staring at the ground.

"Fine, you two want to be the light? Go ahead, I won't stop you. But that doesn't mean I'm going to help you either." Riku said through clinched teeth, before walking out of the cave, leaving a smoldering hole where the image used to be.

0-0-0

"Hey Riku, did you hear? Sora and Kairi shared a paopu fruit!" Tidus yelled as he ran up to the white haired teen. Instead of saying anything in reply, Riku just brushed past Tidus, heading towards his house. Once he got to his house, having brushed past anyone who had tried to talk to him, Riku walked up to a large cabinet with a padlock on it.

Not wanting to bother even summoning his Keyblade, Riku's hand started to blow dark blue again as he smashed it into the lock, which the fell to the floor in two pieces, along with half the cabinet door. Reaching inside, Riku pulled out a bottle filled with a liquid, before he walked off towards his room. Not even bothering to grab a glass, Riku simply took the cap off the bottle, and took a long drink from it.

Maybe getting bombed out of his mind would help Riku forget everything?

0-0-0

Riku awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, to the sound of a phone ringing. Fumbling for the phone, Riku was finally able to grab it, and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" Riku said in a dazed, half asleep state. "Hey Riku, it's Kairi." Riku literally jumped out of bed, landing on his feet when he heard that. "Oh, hey Kairi." Riku was finally able to say after a minute.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you would be able to meet me over at Sam's for lunch? There are kind of some things I need to talk with you about." Kairi said sounding slightly nerves. "I'll meet you there in an hour." Riku said, before running off to take a shower.

0-0-0

Sam's was a local diner that most of the people on the island went to on a regular basis, when they didn't cook their meals themselves that is. As soon as Riku walked in the front door, he spotted Kairi sitting in a window both, staring at the glass of water in front of her. Walking over, Riku took the seat across from her.

"Hey Riku, I'm glad you could come." Kairi said with a slight smile. Riku, finding the strange silence that had settled over them somewhat creepy, decided to bring up another topic. "So where's Sora? I thought you two would be glued to each other?" Riku said, trying to sound as happy about it as he could.

"Sora…the King asked him to come back to Disney Castle for a couple days to "tie up some lose ends," but he should be back in three days." Kairi said, looking slightly downcast. "Anyway, I want to talk to you, but lets eat first."

0-0-0

After the two friends had eaten, Kairi had suggested that they take a walk down by the docks. That was a cue to Riku that what she was going to tell him was bad news. The only time Kairi wanted to take a walk down by the docks was when she was going to tell someone bad news.

"Okay, I need you to be completely honest in you're answer. How do you feel about me?" Kairi asked after a few minutes of walking. "Look, I know by now you know that Sora and I shared a paopu fruit, so our destinies are intertwined. But, I don't want there to be any unresolved issues between us." Kairi continued, looking right into Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"You want to know how I really feel about you?" Riku asked after a moment of thinking. Seeing Kairi nod, Riku took a deep breath, before pulling Kairi into a kiss. It was short, and bittersweet, and Kairi pushed away almost as soon as she realized what was going on. "Dose that answer your question?" Riku asked after Kairi had pulled away.

"I'm sorry Riku, but I'm in love with Sora." Kairi said head hung low as she started to walk away. "That's one thing I want to know; why do you love him?" Riku asked, causing Kairi to stop dead in her tracks. "Was it something he did, something he didn't do, what? What makes him so special?" Riku practically screamed the last part, wanting to find out why Sora was so special to her.

"Riku…I love Sora because he makes me feel like we belong together." Kairi said, her voice barley above a whisper. Slowly, Kairi made her way back towards town, leaving Riku down by the docks.

0-0-0

That night had to be one of the worst natural storms the island had seen in almost thirty years. As lightning and thunder crashed around the island, rain poured down from the heavens. The was an old saying on the island "a heart scorned bring tears from heaven." Well if that was true, then heaven was crying in awe, rather then in saddens.

Riku stood on the soggy beaches when he had tried to build the raft, staring up at the skies, completely ignoring the rain that had soaked him to the bone. In his hands was the Keyblade, seemingly taunting him. As Riku stared into the heavens tentacles of darkness hovered around his body, before spreading around to the ground around him.

"It's always destiny isn't it? Sora was destined to become a hero, and I was destined to just become that guy you hear about every once in a while? Well I'm sick of destiny! I'm sick of fucking destiny!" Riku screamed, opening his eyes, which were now a dark orange color.

"I don't want this anymore!" Riku screamed as he threw his Keyblade as hard as he could, sending it flying into the water. "You hear that? I'm not going to be a little pawn of this destiny shit! I'm going to make my own path! MY OWN LIFE!" Riku screamed as the rain came down harder, trying to drown him out.

Falling back onto the beach, Riku gave one last scream of frustration. Almost as if the darkness responded to his cry, shadows burst from the ground, before flying up into the heavens. Then, with one last ear-piercing boom of thunder, the rain stopped. As Riku lied back on the sand, he looked up into the heavens.

"You two want to be together, I won't stop you. But I'm not going to be happy for you either. I'm taking the middle road." Riku said, before the darkness gathered around him, forming a small dark portal.

**END**

Somewhat of a venting story, but I hope that someone out there enjoyed it. And now that I think about it, this might work out as a prolog for a story I was planning where I would have to find a reason for Riku to have left the island without Sora or Kairi. Victory is mine, ha ha! Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
